


Blink Twice

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [75]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: "The Constant Doctor", Developing Relationship, Disgruntled Kirk, Drabble, Drabbles, Gen, Illnesses, M/M, Overprotective McCoy, Pre-Relationship, Trapped Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 3 of 4 of "The Constant Doctor"Is it time to save Spock from McCoy's good intentions?





	Blink Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Esperata for the plot bunnies for this set of drabbles.

“Hey, Bones, when are you gonna release my First Officer so I can get him back up on the Bridge where he belongs? It’s getting so I’ve nearly forgotten what he looks like.”

“That’s part of his trouble! You worked Spock too hard. Vulcans don’t need much rest, but they do need SOME! You were killing Spock!”

Kirk leaned toward Spock lying in his bed. “Blink twice if you are being held prisoner,” he joked with just a little edge to his voice.

Spock closed his eyes.

Bones was right, Kirk decided. Spock must be tired.

Then Spock blinked again.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
